Uglydolls take over the Akatsuki
by Wildface098
Summary: What happens when you cross Uglydolls and Naruto? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Uglydolls (except for the ones in my room :P)

Uglydolls attack the Akatsuki

CHAPTER 1

"I am bored! Let's go attack the Akatsuki!" The leader of the Uglydolls said.

"Why?" Asked Icebat?

"Yeah, why?" Ox mimicked.

"Because I SAID so!"

"…Ok…"

"Let's go then!"

_Later, at the Akatsuki lair…_

"Itachi, would you please pass the tea?" Deidara asked Itachi politely.

"Yes. Here you go, Deidara."

"**KISAME! **Get your elbow's off the table! It's not polite!" Exclaimed Tobi.

"Sorry!" Whimpered Kisame

"**Just be more careful next time!"** Yelled Tobi.

"**WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!!" **Bellowed Itachi.

"Sorry…"

"Thank y-" Itachi stopped mid-sentence as he saw something poking out of the sugar bowl. It…looked like a…mini red stuffed hand…

"What is it?" They asked.

Silence met their ears.

Itachi reached over and slowly, carefully, lifted the top of the sugar bowl…

He screamed.

"Muahaha….our plan is working perfectly….! THE AKATSUKI WILL SOON BELONG TO ME!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Um…boss?" A little Ugly doll spoke up, "What will gulp happen next?"

He cackled. "You'll see….you'll see…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Uglydolls.

Chapter 2

_Very later, at the Akatsuki lair…_

"I've seen some pretty ugly things but **NOTHING **can compare to this **HIDEOUS** thing!" Exclaimed Deidara.

"W-what i-i-is it…?" Tobi said, tearing up.

In front of their eyes, unmoving (thankfully), lay a red doll. Not just any doll. It was the most hideous thing anyone had ever seen. So ugly, it made S-ranked criminals shiver, scream and (in Tobi's case) cry.

They all stared at it. It wasn't moving, which was a good thing.

"So…what do we do with it?" Deidara asked fearfully.

Itachi expression went blank as usual. Looking around the room, he replied steadily, "I'm not sure. We could always have Hidan d-" he stopped.

"Have Hidan do what?" asked Tobi anxiously wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek.

Itachi stared at the empty chair-- though it wasn't empty anymore…

He fainted.

"_**WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"**_ Yelled Kisame.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Itachi waking up to see Deidara, Tobi and Kisame standing over him.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"You fainted about an hour ago" replied Deidara with his bangs behind his ear revealing his telescopic eye.

Itachi shuddered…then exploded.

"_**WHERE ARE ALL THESE UGLY DOLLS COMING FROM!! THEY'RE SO UGLY AND GROSS AND THEY'RE **__**EVERYWHERE**__**!!" **_Itachi bellowed, looking so angry that a Charizard from Pokemon would cower in fright.

"I know!" Exclaimed Kisame. "After you fainted, we found 7 in the laundry room, 5 in the bathroom, 3 in the kitchen, 2 in your underwear drawer—"

"…What were you doing in my underwear drawer--…never mind, I don't wanna know. The point is, what are we gonna do with all these ugly dolls?! They're EVERYWHERE!"

"…We could make Hidan sacrifice them…" Tobi piped up.

"Can't. They're not alive, so he can't sacrifice them."

That's what they _thought_…

_With the uglydolls_

The leader of the Ugly dolls took a remote with a big red button on it.

"Let the games begin."

He pressed the big red button.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or Uglydolls.

Chapter 3

The ground shook, as if there was an earthquake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Tobi cried.

Then, it stopped.

They looked around, and saw that nothing had been destroyed, so they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

In the room that all the ugly dolls that had been found were being kept, an arm twitched…

Then, as if they were one, they all leapt up and started dancing towards the door, all chanting (or singing, whatever you wanna call it) ...

"We love you!"

* * *

The Akatsuki were having tea again, when all of a sudden…

"I love you!"

They all spit their tea out on each other, coughing and spluttering.

"_What_ did you say Kisame?!"

" I didn't say anything!!"

"Then who said…_that_?!"

They all shrugged.

"I love you!"

"It came from the basement!"

"That's where those ugly dolls are…"

"Let's go check it out!"

Deidara and Itachi went down to the basement because Tobi was crying and Kisame was sucking his thumb.

It was dark, a little too dark, so Itachi fell down the stairs (even with his Sharingan, stairs can beat Itachi any day!)!

"**OW! OH AH OW! DANG IT! OW ****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" **Yelled Itachi.

"Are you okay?" asked Deidara when he finally made it to bottom.

"Yeah I'm fi-" He didn't continue. He was staring at the army of Uglydolls coming their way chanting: **"I love you!"** very loudly.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **_He shrieked.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **_Deidara yelled back.

"_**THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!!"**_

"_**OR WORSE, **__**HUG**__** US TO **__**DEATH**__**!!"**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_

_**One hour later…**_

"Kisame, let's go check on them. They've been gone for more than an hour!" Tobi cried.

"O-ok…"

Clutching on each other's arms, they carefully made their way to the basement. It was so dark, that they Tobi took out his magic wand and said 'Give us LIGHT!' and it made the room darker…

"Tobi, the light switch is right here."

"Oh."

Kisame flicked the light on, and what they saw would make a full-grown man go home crying to his mommy.

They saw… Deidara's eye scope.

And an army of dolls so ugly, that they screamed.

And, two of those dolls looked…._ exactly_...like Itachi and Deidara…

The lights flickered, and then they finally went out…

The last thing either of them heard, was…

"I love you!"

THE END


End file.
